It's Not Christmas Without You
by msheathermagick
Summary: Gabriella was supposed to spend Christmas with Troy, but now he's in New York and her plans have now changed. Will she really spend Christmas alone or will a certain boyfriend surprise her in the end? Troyella One-shot


**_Alright so i heard the song It's not Christmas Without you by Katharine Mcphee on youtube and it inspired me to write this cute little Troyella Christmas-styled One-shot for the Holidays._**

**_-I'm not gonna write a lot; just Enjoy the One-shot :)_**

**_=Also If you read any of my other stories i'll try to update at least one of them before Christmas depending how busy i am_**

* * *

I didn't really need a calendar to tell me that it was December this year. It was probably the snow that covered the ground, the ice hanging from just about any solid object that was outside, and the Christmas lights that hung from almost every house that was around town.

Christmas was usually my favorite time of year; I mean I'm a total sucker for the holidays. I love the lights, the cards, the presents, and the tree, pretty much everything that has to do with Christmas. It just seems to always have a way of cheering me up and making me happy.

But this year things are different. I'm moping around and I just can't get into my normal holiday spirit. I mean usually I send Christmas cards out but this year I haven't sent a single one out. I'm just to down to care because I feel like nothing is going to top last year's Christmas. The first Christmas I spent with my boyfriend Troy.

The first Christmas I spent with Troy was probably the best Christmas I've honestly ever had. We spent like every moment we could together during the holidays. We went to each other's houses to spend time with each other's families, went ice skating at the park, played in the snow.

For some reason though we thought it would be a good idea to walk to the park, turns out not the best idea when it's freezing cold outside. I just remember the walk home and he had arm around me the whole time to keep me warm because I was shivering so bad but with his arms around me the cold shivers stopped and the warm fuzzy feeling came to me. But while the cold was nice we couldn't wait to get back inside.

But this Christmas we won't get to have any moments like that because Troy's not going to be around. Troy has to be away on business in New York and isn't supposed to be back till 2 days after Christmas is over.

Honestly I'm kind of devastated because I was looking forward to spending another Christmas with him but when he told me that his boss was making him go to New York for something for his job I wanted to be mad at him but I couldn't. But I mean as much as I didn't want him to go I knew that it was for his job and he wouldn't be going if it wasn't important.

I remember when I had to drop him off at the airport. I swear I was crying so hard that people probably thought I was never going to see him again, that and whenever he tried to leave I wouldn't let go of him. But obviously I let go eventually since I'm sitting in our apartment on Christmas Eve alone.

My parents told me that I could come over their house for the night but I just couldn't bring myself to go. I wanted to be home because part of me is hoping a Christmas miracle and that you'll magically appear through the doorway at any moment.

I pretty much just sat on the couch most of the night watching Christmas movies trying to keep my mind off the fact that he was thousands of miles away in New York. But despite the attempt at distracting me from thinking about him all I can think while watching the movie was "is he thinking about me right now too?"

As one of the movies ended I decided to order some food because I didn't want to be bother making my own food. I didn't put another movie on as I waited for the food to arrive and I kind of regretted that as all I heard was the voices of the carolers walking around the neighborhood outside and it made me even more depressed knowing that he wasn't there to listen with me and made me remember how all throughout Christmas last year we were singing Christmas carols with huge smiles plastered on our faces.

After the food arrived and I had watched at least two more movies I decided to head off to bed knowing that I was too depressed to sit there alone anymore. But before I headed off to bed I left the light on outside our apartment door just in case he came home early but I was very doubtful of that happening…

I woke up the next morning with this hope that maybe I'd wake up and Troy would be next to be but as I rolled over and the bed was empty I just shrugged slightly disappointed but knowing that I had expected it at the same time. The weird thing was though as I got up out of bed there was this odd warmness in the air, like something had changed between the times I fell asleep to know.

As I got up out of bed I didn't bother doing my hair, leaving it in is very messy looking curls, figuring no one was going to see me till later anyways when I went to my parent's house to spend time with my family.

When I walked into the living room though and over to the Christmas tree we had set up before he left I noticed something was different, there were more presents under the tree then when I had gone to bed last night. I wasn't always a believer in Santa Claus but there was no other explanation for the presents that magically appeared under the tree, and since Troy was supposed to be in New York and no one else had a key to the apartment I had to wonder how they got there.

As I was looking at the tree though thinking about how the presents might have gotten there I heard the front door to the apartment open. I literally froze in my spot and all I could think was, it can't be Troy he's supposed to be in New York. But as I turned around I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face as I saw that it was him.

"Troy?" I said softly and he turned toward me obviously not realizing that I was standing there

"I was hoping to surprise you before you woke up" He replied to me but I ignored his statement as I was just shocked that he was even here in front of me and I moved slightly towards him.

"What are you doing here?, you're supposed to be in New York"

"Yeah well I wanted to surprise you and come home early. There wasn't much left for me to do in New York and my boss gave me the ok to leave early so I got the last flight out last night and well here I am" He said filling me in on everything but all I do was just stand there in awe that he was actually here for Christmas.

"I can't believe you're here" I said to him softly

"Yeah well believe it babe, I knew how important me being here for Christmas was to you so I did what I could to make sure it would happen"

I couldn't take standing there anymore, I had to make sure he was really here and that I wasn't just dreaming this so I just threw myself at him wrapping my arms around him nearly knocking him over but he caught me and held me in his arms and the realization finally came over me that he was really here and this wasn't a dream. I then looked up at him with a soft smile on my face.

"You're really here" I said which made him chuckle softly to himself

"Yes I'm really here, I thought we'd established this already"

"I know I just I guess I had to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me"

"Well it isn't, and I actually have a few things for you, first.." He said keeping one arm around me and then reaching behind himself and grabbing a cup and holding it out for me to take "hot chocolate fresh from starbucks, I was going to surprise you with it but you got up before I could surprise you…"

"Trust me babe, you being here for Christmas is a good enough surprise for me…. But the hot chocolate is a nice touch babe" I said taking a sip of it "mmm so good, thanks babe"

"Your welcome, glad you like it, but I do have a few other things for you" He said and lead me over to the tree.

"Wait so the presents under the tree were from you?" I said to him which made him chuckle once again

"Yes, who else would they be from, Santa?"

"Well, you weren't here and it was the only explanation I could think of…"

"Well if you want we can say that some of them are from Santa Troy" I just laughed and rolled my eyes at that

"Ok then Mr. Santa Troy, what did you bring for me?" I said playing along with him and he just laughed and handed me a small sized box. I took the box out of his hand and opened it and a smile appeared on my face as I saw the content of the first gift was an envelope with a plane ticket in it. I then looked at him confused. "What is this?"

"That would be a plane ticket to Hawaii"

"Hawaii, we're going to Hawaii?"

"Who said I was going?" He said jokingly

"Oh shut up, you and I both know you wouldn't let me go to Hawaii without you, I mean if you didn't go I might just end up falling for so random island guy or something…" I said playing with him but that obviously wasn't funny to him

"You will not be falling for any random island guys when we go to Hawaii" He said protesting but I just giggled softly to myself

"So we are going to Hawaii together then" I said with a little smirk on my face as I'd obviously got him to admit it

"Yes we're going to Hawaii together" He said to me "now on to the next gift.."

We then went on with a few more presents, I opened them getting a soft blanket, a silly mug he got in New York, a gift card for Victoria's Secret, and a scrapbook with pictures of us in them.

"Alright I have one last thing for you.." He said to me

"Troy you've already given me enough…"

"Gabs, just let me give it to you before you turn it away" He said to me. He then went into his pocket and pulled out a small box handing it to me. I took the box out of his hand and opened it slowly and inside the box was a diamond ring. I looked at it a moment in shock before looking back at him but he was now kneeling in front of me taking my hand in his "Look, you mean everything to me Gabriella and you know that I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without you and I think I can honestly say that there is no other girl in the world that I would have rushed home for on Christmas to be with, So Gabriella Montez, will you.."

"Yes!" I said cutting him off before he could finish

"Would you let me finish asking first" He said with a slight laugh at my reaction

"Sorry go ahead" I said embarrassed

"Alright, Gabriella will you marry me?" He said looking into my eyes and holding my hand in his. I took a moment before nodding my head and leaning forward and placing my lips onto his and then a moment later pulling away looking into his eyes once again "so I'll take that as a yes?" He said more as a question then a statement.

"Of course it was a yes"

"Good, so you glad I came home early for Christmas?" He said to me now seated next to me on the couch once again. I leaned my head onto his shoulder cuddling into his side and him holding my hand with my new engagement ring in his lap.

"Absolutely, it wouldn't have been Christmas without you"

* * *

**_Alright, Well i hope you Liked it :)_**

**_Please Review and let me know what you thought! _**

**_I love reading reviews people leave me becuase it just makes me feel good knowing people like what im writing and makes me want to keep writing!_**

**_Thanks for Reading :)_**

**_-Heather_**


End file.
